The present invention relates to a motorcycle and, more particularly, to a construction for attaching a license plate to a motorcycle, and to an adjustable license lamp therefor. Generally, the license plate of a motorcycle is fixed in the assembly of the motorcycle to such a portion of the latter as will permit easy visual observation. It is often experienced, however, that the license plate is hidden when the motorcycle carries luggage or when optional parts are attached to the motorcycle.
In motorcycles, the license plate is mounted immediately under the tail lamp. A transparent plate is commonly provided in the lower side of the tail lamp so that the light from the tail lamp is transmitted to illuminate the license plate. Namely, the license plate 1 shown by the imaginary line in FIG. 1 has to be mounted in close proximity to the tail lamp for illuminating the license plate. Since the mounting position of the tail lamp is generally restricted, the license plate is inevitably mounted at such a low level as to permit easy contamination thereof by, for example, splashing mud.